thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Arrival of the Titanpride
Characters *Simba *Nala *Kion (cub form) *Kiara (cub form) *Zuri (cub form) *Ono *Fuli (cub form) *Beshte *'Titanpride' *Zawadi (cub form) *Rafiki *Pumbaa *Sarabi *Darweshi *Bunga Story As the sun rises Simba walks out of his den along with his wife Nala and his two children Kiara and Kion as he greats the lion guard as he turns to see Zazu fly over towards him. Zazu good morning Simba and the morning report today is that the Elephants have welcomed two new members as well as The Council of the Zebra's meeting about where to graze the next grass Simba's flash back to when he was a cub and his father teaching him how to pounce when Zazu would give the morning report Zazu Simba are you listing to what I am saying and please don't remember the pouncing lesson your father teached you Fuli Hey Kion you ready to go on Patrol as we are going to meet Beshte and Ono at the watering hole remember Bunga I hope there are lots of bugs to eat there and mud fights Fuli Really Bunga all you think of is bugs and mud yuck can you not thinking of anything else Bunga Nope Kion alright you two lets go as I did promise dad to look after Kiara, Zuri and where is Tiifu Kiara She has gone with her parents to visit her grandparents, uncles and cousins in the marshlands pride not far from the pride lands Bunga The Marsh Lands? Nala Yes the Marsh Land pride have been a family friend towards the pride landers for years and have helped in the circle of life as they are none to protect those who live in the Marsh lands Simba that is correct as many years ago there was 4 friends Obím̀pέ, Mansah, Akan and Jengo the first pride landers but one day Mansah and Jengo fought over who should be the true king as Obimpe and Akan deafened the pride lands and banished them to the outlands Kiara But dad you told us Mohatu was the one who founded the pride lands Simba It was actually his great-grandfather Akan the great as he gave the Marsh Lands to Obimpe, as Obimpe agreed to protect creatures and Akan was all so the one to bring the circle of life in along with his mate Zakiti. Rafiki Oh yes I remember that story "takes everyone to the cave and shows the paintings" Akan and Zakiti welcomed more lions into there pride as Akan and Zakiti welcomed five cubs Kurigalzu, Nidintu, Munawwirtum, Rabi-Sillashu and Yahatti-Il. "Kion turns his head towards another pride of lions as they had strange markings" Kion Rafiki who are those Lion's with the strange markings Rafiki They are the Titanpride the most powerful pride of lions as it is said they live in the caves waiting for battles to happen as they are lead by Refulfo he is the one with the massive black mane and with him are his pride Kiara how come they did not help dad defeat Scar Rafiki They never new who Scar was around that time or the pride lands as they tend to keep to themselves but one of the lioness's from the pride lands many years ago is have said to have joined them after she fell in love with Refulfo's great-grandfather Vengaw he is the one with the scar across his right eye and grey mane. Fuli Kion come on we need to hurry "Kion nods as he races towards the watering howl as he is meet by Ono and Beshte as Bunga starts to look around for Bugs to eats as he spots a dark brown lion cub as he thought it was Fılit as Bungo waves towards Kion" Ono what's wrong Bungo as you do remember that there are not a lot of bugs around here as Timon and Pumbaa do come here to check Bunga No Ono is that Fılit over there as I thought he does not like going to the water hole as he does not like it when there are to many animals "Ono looks" Ono That is not Fılit as he as got a white birthmark on his left side of his paw and all so his eyes are dark orange and not blue as I don't think this cub is from the pride lands at all "the rest of the Lion guard come over to Bunga as they then start watching the new cub as they gently walk over to him as the cub looks over to see guard walking over to him" Zawadi "starts to cry" have you seen my mother anywhere as she told me she would be right back but she never came back as I can not go back home without my mother Kion what is your name and we will help you find your mother, my name is Kion and this is Beshte, Fuli, Bunga and Ono as we are the Lion Guard Zawadi I'm Zawadi and its nice to meet you "try's to stand up but has got something stuck in his paw as he tries to lick it away" Beshte how did you get a Thone stuck in your paw Zawadi I don't remember as I was trying to look for food and I must have accidently caught my paw in the bushes over there "points to the bush near the rocks" Kion we will take you to Rafiki as he will help you and don't worry we will help you find your mother Zawadi Thank you Kion "Kion arrives back at pride rock as he helps his new friends into the den as he asks Zazu to send for Rafiki, as Kiara, Simba and Nala walk over to great the strange new cub, as Zawadi gets a little scared" Kion Don't worry they are my parents Simba and Nala and that's my older sister Kiara as they mean you no harm Zawadi are you sure as my mother told me not to trust any grown lions until I am grown up "Rafiki arrives as he gently helps Zawadi remove the Thone from his Paw as Rafiki notices that the Cub is not from the pride lands" Rafiki Are you the Son of Darweshi "Zawadi nods as he sees that Rafiki starts to cheer and dance as he gets a little nervosa of what Rafiki is doing" Zawadi how do you know my father as my father never came over here as he chose to stay in Steppe Lands where he and his family have all was lived Rafiki yes the Titanpride are from there as they are very proud and wise pride of lion's Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Fanfiction